


Like Any Form Of Asceticism

by Hoborg



Category: Witch World - Andre Norton
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Gen, plot hook, scene fragment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-23
Updated: 2013-04-23
Packaged: 2017-12-09 07:37:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/771699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hoborg/pseuds/Hoborg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This fragment ambushed me when I was trying to write something else.  I don't know who the characters are, but they're probably in Witch World? Certainly the concept is inspired by Witch World, anyway.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Like Any Form Of Asceticism

**Author's Note:**

> This fragment ambushed me when I was trying to write something else. I don't know who the characters are, but they're probably in Witch World? Certainly the concept is inspired by Witch World, anyway.

"Wait, you're married? I thought, um..."

"You thought witches can't have sex."

"...yeah."

"Well, _technically,_ you can be married without having sex. But as it happens, we do."

There was an awkward silence. The older woman smiled and went on.

"They're not entirely wrong to say that. Like any form of asceticism, chastity is a source of power, and if it suits you, there's no reason not to make use of it. But it is by no means the _only_ source, and I prefer to cultivate the ability to draw on whatever may be available."

"Nor should you worry about having to choose between love and ability," added her husband. "When we met I feared as much myself—and then I discovered how much _more_ power we both commanded in partnership."


End file.
